List of Cardcaptor Sakura Films
This is a list of films and specials from the anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. Dubbing History The two films based on the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series were released in the United States from 2002 to 2003, handled by two different companies. The first film was released on March 26, 2002 by Nelvana, utilizing the same voice cast and name changes as their much derided dub of the series. However, unlike the series, it was dubbed visually uncut and released in both edited and uncut editions. The second film was later released on November 18, 2003 by Pioneer Entertainment. This film featured a completely different cast with the dub being produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment in Los Angeles. Compared to Nelvana's dubs; Bang Zoom's dub was completely uncut and with the original character names left intact. Pioneer also dubbed the theatrical short Leave it to Kero!. Both films are currently licensed by Discotek Media. Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie Japanese |dubbing_studio = Dick & Roger's Sound Studio |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Jennifer Pertsch |producer = Voicebox Productions |recorded = 2002 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |year = 1999 }} Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (劇場版　カードキャプターさくら Gekijōban Kādokyaputā Sakura) is an anime film directed by Morio Asaka, produced by Madhouse and written by Nanase Ohkawa. It was the first film based on the Cardcaptor Sakura manga and anime by CLAMP. The film was released in Japan on August 21, 1999. The film was released in North America on March 26, 2002. Cast Transmission Video Releases External Links *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database 'Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card' Japanese |dubbing_studio = Bang Zoom! Entertainment |director = Kaeko Sakamoto |translation = Rika Takahashi Clark Cheng |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2000 }} Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (劇場版 カードキャプターさくら 封印されたカード Gekijōban Kādokyaputā Sakura Fūin Sareta Kādo) is the second film based on the anime and manga Cardcaptor Sakura by CLAMP. The film closes the story of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime, leaving clear the relationship between Sakura Kinomoto and Shaoran Li. Cast Video Releases External Links *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' at the Internet Movie Database Specials Leave it to Kero! Japanese |dubbing_studio = Bang Zoom! Entertainment |director = Kaeko Sakamoto |translation = Rika Takahashi Clark Cheng |recorded = 2003 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2000 }} Leave it to Kero! (ケロちゃん に おまかせ Kero-chan ni Omakase!) is a ten-minute comic short film directed by Masayuki Kojima and entitled "The Kero Section", was added at the end of the second film. Cast Additional Voices *Michael McConnohie *Kirk Thornton *Dave Wittenberg External Links *''Leave it to Kero!'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Leave it to Kero!'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Films Category:Anime Shorts Category:Lists Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Madhouse Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:Nelvana Category:Geneon Entertainment Category:Discotek Media